<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daryl/Beth Fanart - miss me when I´m gone by Paperdollgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105665">Daryl/Beth Fanart - miss me when I´m gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl'>Paperdollgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I caved and watched all the Daryl/Beth scenes from season 4 + the scene from season 5 which will not be named and does not exist. And now I love them even more. They give me so many feels!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daryl/Beth Fanart - miss me when I´m gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyrics from Cups/When I´m Gone</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/48855/48855_original.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>alternative version (including the scene we don´t talk about)
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/48974/48974_original.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>